


Rooster Crows

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: The sun was just rising when Severus joined Harry, who was already sitting on the porch and looking like he'd seen a hundred ghosts between the time he went to sleep, and the time Severus found him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Rooster Crows

The cold morning air met Severus as he stepped onto the porch, still wearing his pajamas, a jacket around his shoulders. The sun was rising behind the house, illuminating the barn across the yard. As he suspected, Harry sat on the second step of the stairs, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands. He didn’t turn when the screen door creaked shut behind Severus.

“Why’re you up so early?” Severus asked, sitting and draping his jacket over Harry’s shoulders. Harry gave him a small, tired smile as he grabbed Severus’ hand. 

“I fed the chickens for you… couldn’t sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy finally got to post this guy. :D Sorry the summary was like, *nothing,* though.
> 
> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
